Girl Meets Gossip Girl
by dancer93721
Summary: As Riley begins her Junior Year at John Quincy Adams High school, she will be faced with new twists and turns as a anonymous blogger texts out her and her friends lives. As you read this story you will see the gang in a whole new way. Friends,enemies, and relationships will be tested . Just follow me on there journey. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl
1. About

Before we begin our story let me give you an over view…

 **Summary** : As Riley Begins her Junior Year at John Quincy Adams High school, she will be faced with new twists and turns as a anonymous blogger texts out her and her friends lives. As you read this story you will see the gang in a whole new way. Love, Jealousy, Hate, and Sadness will be tested in all their lives. I won't give it all away, you will just have to read for yourselves. Ta Ta for now, you know you love me xoxo-Gossip Girl

 **This story contains:**

Characters from Girl Meets World and Plot Ideas from Gossip Girl

Some language

Sexual References and Activity but I will never go into too much Depth

The Characters are 17 Going into Junior Year

Josh is 18 years old, a senior

I have a polyvore with how I want my characters to look in my description or look up mystoryoutfits93721

Please note I do not own these show. I do not steal any other fanciction ideas ever! I haven't seen a GMW Gossip Girl story and If there is one I do not intend on stealing their Ideas. This is my very first story and definitely not my last! I am an inspiring author so constructive criticism will definitely help. Also I do not have specific dates for when I post stories. I am in school still and always make that my first Priority. Thanks So much and Hope you enjoy.

P.S. I enjoy writing long chapters for the full book experience


	2. The First Day

Alright guys! I have Been working super hard and hope you guys enjoy my might be a delay in the next chapter because during December I am sooooooooooooo busy its crazy. Please no hate this is my first time writing ever! If you wanna view the outfits there on my polyvore! Check out my biography to view them! Thank you-God Bless and Happy Thanksgiving!( not sure how to make lines)

* * *

Riley awakes to the sound of her alarm clock ringing in her ear. It read 6:00. She quickly smacks it the clock silent and sits up in her bed.

"First day of junior year" she says to herself "how hard could it be?"

Pulling the covers off her Riley leapt out of bed and went straight to her closet. At school Riley was known for her cute Preppy look, and she wanted to keep it that way. Riley grabbed a red dress, navy blue blazer, and a headband to match. Walking to the bathroom Riley quickly glances at her phone to find a message notification.

"From Gossip Girl" says Riley to herself "This should be interesting". She presses the read button not knowing watch she got herself into

"Hey New York Kids. Ready for a New Year of school? I thought summer was fun, didn't you? But now I'm here for a reality check. It's a New Year and time to refresh our memory. Roll call; Riley Mathews; Queen of John Quincy Adams High school, also one of the top in the class. Maya Hart was R's (Riley's) best friend before she mysteriously disappeared after the end of the year party. Rumor has it she kissed the wrong person. Charlie Gardner, star football player, and Riley's boyfriend since sophemore year. But lets be honest, we all knew he had a thing for Maya. Farkle Minkus, top of the class with the highest grade point average, but don't let that get you fooled. Puberty decided to hit him hard and he'll give some of you ladies what you want. Next, Isadora Smackle, also top in the class. R and M completely transformed her last year, and is now a pretty girl. Zay Babineaux, last year's bad boy transfer. If bad grades weren't enough, he became known to break girl's hearts. And finally Missy Bradford. There's only one word I can say about her, bitch. I bet you more people will come to the roll call throughout the year. But for now, you know who to keep your eyes and ears out for. Ta Ta for now, you know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl."

Riley stood in her room gaping at her phone. Then at 7:30 Riley pulled herself together and walked to school.

As Riley was walking to school all she could hear was "We all knew he had a thing for Maya." Over and over again it played in her head.

"No, he would have told me" she told herself "If he liked her he would have told me."

Riley arrived at school to find her friends outside waiting for her

"O.M.G Riley did you see the Gossip Girl blast!" said Smackle in an enthusiastic tone

"Of course I did" snapped Riley "but who cares, it's just a bunch of nonsense right?"

"I don't know" remarked Smackle "it seemed pretty legit to me."

"Well I think it a bunch of rubbish" chimed Emily

"Yay" agreed Sophia "it sounds pretty stupid if you think about it"

"You guys are just jealous you weren't in it" said Smackle "this means I'm actually popular!"

Riley's Group of girls consisted of her, Smackle, Emily, and Sophia. Smackle had olive skin and dark brown hair. Most people thought Riley was a prettier version of Smackle. Although Smackle's nerdyness, Riley was able to tolerate her. Emily and Sophia were pretty much just a blonde and a red head wanting attention.

Riley felt something vibrate in her pocket.

"Oh great" she thought to herself.

"Hey kids it's me again. Just wanted to say I have eyes and ears everywhere. Think my texts are just rumors huh Riley? Has anyone ever wondered why Riley's body was so perfect? You and I both know the answer and not eating is unhealthy. Have a great first dayJ! Xoxo, Gossip Girl

Riley face was flushed with anger and embarrassment as people passed her in the halls.

"How could she have known" she told her self "the only one I ever told was Ma… her"

* * *

The rest of the school day took months to finish, well according to Riley's mind. All she could hear in the halls was "did you see the blast?" or "I can't believe that Riley girl." Then finally the last bell rang and Riley rushed out of the school doors. She found her bed a better place right now than any other.

"At least Charlie will be at the first day party" she thought to herself

Then her eyes felt heavy. She closed them and fell asleep

* * *

Riley conveniently woke up at 7:00 to get ready for the party. She wore a pale purple dress and white heels. Being lazy, as always, she left her hair in the loose curls she had in the morning. Every year the school hosted an annual first day of school party for all the students. When Riley arrived at the party she was unable to find anyone. Then a good-looking brunette walked up to Riley.

"You looked lonely Matthews so I thought I should come, you know, check on you." He said slyly

"Not happening Farkle!" she said quickly "isn't there some other girl you could do tonight?" she continued.

She pushed her way through the crowd to find Charlie talking to Josh. Riley approached the two and wrapped her arm around Charlie.

"I think I should be leaving you two" he said. Josh walked off into the crowed.

"So how is your night?" asked Riley

"Better now that you're here" he replied. They turned in to face each other but were interrupted by the sounds of phones going off. Like everyone else Charlie and Riley grabbed their phones to view the message.

"Hey kids biggest news ever! Our Golden Girl A.K.A Maya Hart was spotted at the entrance of the party hall. That's right; she's here at the party right now. Hmmmmmmm wonder where or why she left."

"Charlie" Riley thought to herself. She quickly turned to him and kissed him full on the lips. The kiss did not last long for he pulled away and responded.

"Maya's here don't you want to say hi to her?" remarked Charlie

Riley could not believe he responded like this. Emotions ran through her brain and she paused

"We will say hi to her" she replied "but I need you to answer a question for me."…."Do you love me?"

Charlie said nothing and stared at her blankly. She waited for the "Yes" to come out of his mouth, but is never came.

"It's Maya isn't it" said riley softly

Charlie paused then gave a tiny nod of agreement.

"What happened?" said Riley coldly

"It was at Farkle's end of the year party…"

(Beginning of flashback)*Maya and Charlie are found in an abended room; both have clearly had too much to drink.

"Too be, or not to be" says a drunken Maya. She runs to the fridge and grabs more alcohol. "Tis we drink on this fair night" she continued

"Ok" says Charlie taking the bottle from her hand "I think we both had had enough"

But Mays just dances around him freely. She goes for a spin but trips and lands on top of him. They look at each other than Charlie moves. He leans in and kisses Maya passionately. She responds to him and they are soon wrapped around each other. She grabs his shirt and pulls it off and keeps kissing him. He does the same and… (End of Flashback)*

"It just sort of happened" said Charlie telling the story

"Sort of happened?!" said Riley "Things like that don't just sort of happen". "I knew you always had a thing for her!" she continued "I can't believe how stupid I was to trust the both of you!" she paused and then looked down. "You never loved me did you?" she said softly

Charlie did not reply. He knew he had already caused her too much pain. Seeing tears streaming from her eyes he didn't want to hurt her more. But he was unable to say anything for Riley ran out of the crowd and outside the hall doors. Running down the stairs of concrete she felt the cold tears streaming down her face. Not paying attention she bumped into a stranger.

"Are you alright?" he said

Riley saw a pair of green eyes looking down at her"yaaay IIII-mmmm fiiiine" she stuttered as tears were still coming out of her eyes

"Nice try city girl but I didn't believe that one bit" he said. But then Riley exploded.

"He cheated on me with my best friend, I have no one now, everyone at school is judging me and, the girl that ruined my life is back!" sat down on the concrete floor and cried. Her range of anger and her cries of sadness came out of her in front of someone she didn't even know.

"I may not know you but if you need someone, I'll be here for you"the stranger said

"Thanks" Riley replied. She looked up to discover the boy's true beauty. He had dirty blonde hair and a perfect body. He literally looked perfect, almost as perfect as Missy. The boy held out his hand. Riley toke it and was hoisted up off the concrete floor.

"I'm Lucas" he said shaking her hand "Lucas Friar"

"And I'm Riley" she replied "Riley Matthews"

"So why haven't I seen you around" asked Riley

"Well I just moved here from Texas and I wasn't able to make it to the first day" he answered "but I was able to make it to the party so yay I guess?"

"Well hopefully I will see you tomorrow, but I'm going to head home" said Riley

"Hey how about I walk you, you don't look to good" said Lucas

"No no no I'm totally fine" insisted Riley"just have fun at the party. See you tomorrow"

Riley walked away in a better mood than she was 10 minutes ago. "Well" she thought to herself "Maybe this year won't be so bad after all."

"Well" Lucas thought to himself "Maybe New York won't be so bad." But then something else caught his eye

"Maya?" he said "Is that you?"


End file.
